Save the Last Dance for Dean
by YouCanPanicatMyDisco
Summary: It's Junior prom and all Dean wants to do is dance with Castiel. - based off the song 'Save The Last Dance For Me - Michael Buble' no copyright intended. High School AU. Oneshot (possibly two-shot)


**Hello Reader! I haven't written anything in superlong and created a new account – NEW START! This is either gonna be a oneshot or a twoshot, I'm not sure yet. This is based off the song "**_Save The last Dance For Me_**" by Michael Buble. Fluff. High School AU. To clarify, this Castiel and Dean are Juniors in high school, and they are at their junior prom. Enjoy! R & R **

Dean looked around slowly, taking it all in as he walked in. His ears felt like they were bleeding from the awful music playing. Then he saw him. Castiel Novak. They had been best friends up until they started high school, and academics and different interests drew them apart. Castiel was gorgeous tonight in his suit and tie, sitting next to a girl – Meg – who was assumed to be his date. Meg Masters was a complete bitch and Castiel deserved someone who would treat him right. Meg was dancing up on every single other guy while Castiel sat on the edge, watching her, looking pained. Dean wanted to reach out and tell him to forget her and dance with him, but it would be strange.

Dean sat down next to Jo and Garth, his strange friends who he has easily come to…tolerate. He watched Castiel dance with this girl, Ruby. Some dubstep music was playing and the lights were flashing. Castiel himself looked a little lost and distracted as hell, not even looking at her. He barely even noticed when some other girl started dancing on him. As nerdy and shy as Castiel was, all the girls thought he was sexy.

Usually, on a regular day, Castiel had his hair in the usual bedhead, big rectangular glasses, some assorted color button-up – sometimes even a sweater or a sweater vest over it – buttoned to the collar, jeans or khakis – usually tight enough in the back to admire his nice ass – and professional looking shoes. In gym, he wore basketball shorts and some kind of tight sports shirt, that Dean may or may not have a picture of him in from when Jo sent it to him. Dean had his sexuality crisis about a year ago when he began having erotic dreams about Castiel in sophomore year. Now all he's having a crisis over is that Castiel isn't wearing his glasses, he's dressed sharply in a good looking suit, and he's freaking gorgeous.

A slow song came on and Dean's head hit the table as it started. Jo and Garth went to dance, for kicks, and Dean was left there. Girls asked him to dance a couple times, but Dean politely refused, not being much of a dancer anyways. He looked around to find Castiel again and frowned. Where…?

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to bright blue eyes. "Hello, Dean. May I ask a favor of you?" He asked politely in his deep gravelly voice that sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

Dean shrugged "Sure, man. Nice to see you again. Missed hanging out." He smiled as confidently as he could when his nerves were making his stomach feel like the Fourth of July.

Castiel smiled softly and Dean felt his heart stutter a little. "Thank you, I have missed you as well. But It seems as though my ride here has become preoccupied with fornicating with a girl. Could you possibly take me home tonight? You know where I live." He asked. Dean's stomach did a somersault and he nodded.

"'Course, man. Come find me later." He patted Cas on the shoulder. He swore he saw some kind of giddy emotion pass through Castiel's bright blue eyes, but was probably imagining something there since he was so happy. Castiel smiled and said thank you before some girl dragged him to the dance floor again.

Dean didn't even mind when she did because, hey, at the end of the night, who's taking him home? Dean Winchester. She can hold him and make him smile, but she's not taking him home, Dean is.

Dean got up and had some fun with Jo and Garth. Balthazar and his boyfriend, Luke, were dancing in the corner together, smiling happily. People at this school were pretty okay with the guy on guy action, which made coming out ten times easier as bisexual. He wasn't even attracted to guys, really, just Cas.

The DJ announced that it was going to be the last song of the evening, and he felt anther tap on his shoulder and spun around. Cas.

"Hey." He smiled at his sex-hair friend. Castiel smiled back "Hello, Dean. I am ready to go home." He said, more of as a question than a statement. Dean furrowed his brow and squinted, smiling a little "Dude, it's the last song, aren't you gonna dance?"

Castiel sighed, exasperated. "I've been dancing all night. I thought I'd be with you going home by now." He pouted a little and Dean inwardly melted at Castiel's cute little bottom lip sticking out a little that just made Dean want to kiss the little pout away.

"Well…" Dean didn't want to leave yet. That means he won't see Castiel again until Monday after he leaves. He thought for a second and as Elvis's song "Can't Help Falling In Love" came on. Dean swallowed nervously and stepped back a little and stuck out his hand for Castiel. "You could dance with me…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to sound confident. Castiel looked down at his hand and Dean could see his blush through the flashing colored lights.

"Okay. The last dance is for you." He smiled softly and took Deans hand. Dean pulled him close and put his hand on Cas's waist. Castiel put his hand on Deans shoulder and smiled at him. They danced closely, just growing closer as the song progressed. When the song ended, Dean could've sworn he saw something like disappointment flash across Castiel's stature and facial expression. "I guess it's time to go." He said awkwardly.

Dean nodded and let go of his hand and waist and stepped away, so as not to tempt himself. They walked to the Impala in silence. When they got in and turned the radio on, Metallica blared from the speakers. Castiel jumped and Dean turned down the volume quickly. "Ah…sorry…?" He apologized, glad it was dark so Castiel couldn't see the pink tint Dean's cheeks were becoming.

Castiel just smiled "Same old Dean Winchester. I really did miss you, Dean." He laughed, his laugh filling the car. Dean found himself laughing too. "I missed you, too, Cas."

Castiel nudged Dean with his elbow playfully "You're still the only one to ever call me that." He said fondly. Dean scoffed and pulled out of the school parking lot "Good. I should trademark it." He joked lightly. Castiel chuckled a little "Now, that sounds like possessiveness. Mr. Winchester."

Dean froze. Yeah. It was pretty possessive. "Hah…yeah." He laughed nervously. C astiel took out the Metallica tape and put in a led Zeppelin tape. Dean remembers another reason why he fell head over heads for this guy. He remembers back in sixth grade, meeting Castiel who had never heard of anything from this millennia. The guy listened to Bach and Mozart. Bach and Mozart. Dean had him repeat 'Zeppelin rules' twice a day until Castiel got it. He remembered Castiel loved the song 'When The Levee Breaks' and 'Stairway to Heaven' the best. Dean smiled to himself and pulled onto Castiel's street next to his own street. He felt his heart ache as he pulled into Castiel's driveway. He didn't want Castiel to leave.

Castiel looked up at the house and back to Dean. "Um…everyone's out at some symphony in New York for the next two days…so…you can come in and hang out even if it is past my curfew…" castiel suggested, stuttering a little. Dean smiled.

"I'd love to, Cas."

**Yay! So that was it. Really fluffy. Tell me if you want another chapter? **

**Stop or continue? R & R **


End file.
